


Of Somewhat Fallen Fortune

by Sugarhihihello



Series: Under One Banner [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarhihihello/pseuds/Sugarhihihello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The House of Repose sends an assassin after Josephine. A rather... familiar assassin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Somewhat Fallen Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my "Under One Banner" series/canon where all the characters from all the games (and some books) end up at Skyhold. I thought I'd post some explanations of _how_ some of them get there. Here's your first! :)

Leliana had barely fallen asleep when she heard the soft pin-drop of her trap. She had tied the thinnest thread of silk across the window. When it was disturbed, a silver ring dropped to the floor.

The spymaster was up from her bed in an instant, dagger pulled from the headboard. She leapt over Josephine sleeping in the other bed and pinned the intruder to the wall, bending his fingers back so that his own dagger clattered to the ground.

She growled low against his ear. “Don't move. I will not hesitate to-“ But he was laughing.

“Leliana.” An Antivan accent. “How nice to see you again.”

Blade still to his throat, she grabbed his hood and ripped it back.

“Zevran!”

He grinned. “Hello.”

Leliana kneed him in the groin and he moaned, tumbling to the ground.

“What’s going on?” Josephine sat up in bed, swiping a delicate finger beneath her eye.

The spymaster rattled off a string of Orlesian curses and gave Zevran another kick for good measure.

“Well, answer the Lady, Zev.”

“I was sent by… the House of Repose.” He grunted.

More Orlesian cursing, and Leliana grabbed him by his hair and hauled him back to his feet. “When are you going to stop trying to kill my friends?”

“I didn’t realize you would be here.”

She scoffed. “I thought everyone knew Sister Nightingale was part of the Inquisition.”

“That’s you?” He shrugged. “How was I to know?”

Leliana released him, but stood between the assassin and Josephine all the same, arms folded, dagger glinting in the moonlight.

Josephine knelt on the bed, hugging the blanket to her chest. “The House of Repose?” The terror was clear in her voice.

“Don’t worry, Josie. If Zev’s the best they can do, they’re clearly not making a _serious_ attempt on your life.”

The elf clutched at his chest. “You wound me, Leliana.”

“And you two… know each other?” Josephine asked.

“Oh, I know Leliana _very well_.” His voice dripped with innuendo.

She could almost feel Josie’s inquisitive eyes on her. “I won’t let you hurt her.”

Zevran held up his hands. “I would never harm such a beautiful woman.” He turned his surrendering gesture into a flourished bow.

Leliana can practically feel Josie blush as she says, “Oh!”

“Stop that.” She lifts her dagger to his chin. “You stay away from her.”

“What?” He laughed. “What did I do?”

It was then that the guards deigned to enter the room.

“What took you so long?” Leliana scowled.

“I'm sorry, Ser, that is, ah-”

She tried not to sigh. “Alright, Zev. What is it to be? The dungeons? Or are you going to behave?”

“Don't suppose you'd let me join your ranks? The House of Repose already didn't like me, and-”

This time she let herself sigh. “You are a _terrible_ assassin.”

“Always with the insults.” He grinned. “But I make a decent friend, no?”

She finally sheathed her dagger. “Yes. You are that.”

 

\---

 

Alistair was squinting at Zevran across the breakfast table.

“Can I help you with something?”

The warden took a bite of muffin. “There's no way you didn't know.”

“Oh? Whatever could you mean...”

“Leliana. You're not _that_ big of an idiot.”

“Maybe I am. Or maybe they were handing out assignments and _maybe_ I recognized some names. _Maybe_ I volunteered.” He shrugged. “But that's unlikely.”

Alistair kicked the elf's boot under the table. “You're something else.”

Zevran smiled. “I'd like to think so.”


End file.
